fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
School Talk! Episode 30
School is over and Wolfgang is heading to his bus. ???) WOLFGANG, HOLD UP! ( Wolfgang continues to walk, not turning around, with his head down ) ???) COME ON...HEEL! ( Wolfgang stops walking when he's next to his bus and has an intimidating look on his face ) Wolfgang) I'M NOT A DOG...I'M A WOLF! ???) I know... ( Wolfgang runs onto his bus ) ( The bus door shuts ) ???) ERR! I TRIED BEING NICE AND THAT'S WHAT I GET! On the bus... Student 7) I like this! ''' '''CRACK! ( A student 7 slams his books on Wolfgang's head ) ( Wolfgang continues to walk ) BANG! ( Another student slams his books at Wolfgang's leg ) ( Still, Wolfgang just keeps walking ) Student 8) THAT'S IT! ( Student 8 kicks Wolfgang's groin ) ( Wolfgang doesn't fall down, but he pushes Student 8 back and walks to the end of the bus ) ( The bus starts to move and Wolfgang sits down ) Wolfgang) GEEZ! WHAT'S WITH PEOPLE THESE DAYS! 25 minute later... ( Wolfgang enters his home with rushing blood on his knee ) Serenity) O_O ( Serenity runs and grabs a towel, spray, a rag, a bucket, and a bandage wrap ) ( Wolfgang sits on the couch ) Wolfgang) Hi... Wolf) ... Wolfgang) WHAT? Wolf) We're going to have to talk... Wolfgang) AND IF I DON'T WANT TO? Wolf) YOU'RE GOING TO HAVE TO! ( Serenity runs back to Wolfgang and puts his leg into a bucket ) Serenity) Yeah... You're going to have tons of explaining to do... Wolf) NO! IT'S ALL THE SCHOOL'S FAULT! Wolf) No... Not right now! ( Serenity wipes Wolfgang's leg and puts pressure on it, until the bleeding stops ) Serenity) Okay... Now this might sting... ( Serenity grabs the spray and starts to spray Wolfgang's leg wound ) Wolfgang) O_O ( Wolfgang starts tapping on the table, at a fast speed ) ( Serenity stops spraying ) Wolf) So... You tap out to spray, but not other people... Wolfgang) What... IT HURTS! ( Wolf starts nodding his head from left to right, with his hand above left his eyebrows ) Serenity) Okay... Wolfgang can you lift your leg up? Wolfgang) Huh? Sure, mom... ( Wolfgang holds his leg up and Serenity starts to wrap the bandage wrap around his leg ) 3 minutes later... Serenity) Okay... Stand up... ( Wolfgang stands up ) Serenity) Does this feel too tight? Wolfgang) No... Serenity) Try walking now... ( Wolfgang walks back and forth ) Serenity) Anything feel weird? Wolfgang) Yeah... My leg hurts and the bandages... Serenity) Anything other then that? Wolfgang) No... Serenity) Okay... Wolfgang) BUT! WHAT ABOUT MY LEG AND THE BANDAGES! THEY FEEL WEIRD! Serenity) That... You really want to be funny, don't you? Wolfgang) H*ll yeah! Wolf) Ugh... Having a nurse as your wife is AWESOME! Serenity) Thank you, honey! Wolf) I don't see honey anywhere... All I see is a guy name Wolf =/ Serenity) Okay... Wolf) Anyways... Wolfgang... Now we have to talk... ( Meanwhile, outside the house ) ???) BAKUGAN BRAWL! ''' ''Wolfgang's Plan! Episode 31 ' Grade of Ep.30, School Talk? S A B C D F Category:Wolf Story 3 Category:Wolfgang Category:Serenity Category:Wolf